


Monologues

by fckpotatochips



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckpotatochips/pseuds/fckpotatochips
Summary: Aoi has a habit of slipping into his own world once in a while, well, to fanboy a certain blonde.





	Monologues

Honey Blonde. 5'8". Alluring caramel eyes. And a plush pair of lips that screams "ravage me".

 

That's how I would always describe him. Takashima Kouyou popularly known as Uruha. Ahh didn't you know it was I who chose that name for him? A likely goddess.

 

"Hey.."

 

16 years we've been bandmates. 16 fucking long years.

 

"Babe~"

 

Yep! Who would've thought that this guy with androgynous overall beauty would fall for an old emotional man like me?

 

"Yuu.."

 

How is that possible eh? Let me tell you. I deprived him of my very being, my sole attention. And knowing Uruha, he doesn't very much like that because he's a diva - shy, silent, yes, but a diva nonetheless. His whole presence in the room would be "notice me and bow down to me slave".

 

"Having those monologues again hmmm?"

 

It was _hard._ Damn I thought I would not succeed. But it worked! I kept telling on interviews that I felt distant to him and that I wish it would turn out fine for us, I mean we're in a band right?

 

"You know you look dreamy like that.."

 

I thought I was hopeless but the turning point happened on our Decomposition Beauty tour back in 2007. When I was just there trying my best to ignore his godly presence but then holy shit he went up straight to me and suddenly kissed me. And then smirked at me like he fucking planned it! Damn I was _shookt!_ Shooookt I say!

 

 "God you're laughing like a maniac now!"

 

I didn't get the chance to confront him after the live because he suddenly disappeared. Reita was hollering at ya boy Ruki about what happened, Kai was just laughing at my what-the-fuck-happened face.

 

"I'll cook dinner tonight.. You wash the plates."

 

The interviews after that, was that Fool's Mate or Neo Genesis, I don't remember anymore. But Uruha answered the question, the speculation rather, as to why he indeed kissed me. He did not even denied it! He said, _"Aoi was looking so cute that night that I had the urge to kiss him and so I did!"_

 

"Babe.. Your phone is ringing."

 

Uruha had ignored me after that chased kiss. He might have thought that kissing me suddenly like that would have me confused and would start approaching him or giving him attention but NOPE! NAH. He failed on that one.

 

"Hai Niichan? Anoo.. Yuu's in the bathroom."

 

Fast forward to our Decade concert where I kinda kissed him while we were on the platform (not really a kiss because his hair was on the way). Took me another five years to make a move because in between those years Uruha decided to go and try blind dates with Kai.

 

"Of course we haven't forgotten. Next weekend, yes."

 

He was sooooo zonked-out and was angry at me after the live he confronted me in front of the band. He shouted while angry tears were falling from his beautiful baby face. I remembered the words were all _why did you do that? Why the hell are you ignoring me? Why are you smiling that stupid smile of yours at me all the time but never talked to me? Why are you doing this to me Aoi?_ That was when my mind went haywire and just blurted out,

 

"I fucking love you 'Ruha."

 

"Huh?.. Oh, we will be buying a gift one of these days, yeah."

 

I remembered Ruki, his drink spilling from his mouth. Kai's bentou was toppled over to Reita's lap and for the first time Reita didn't gave a fuck about soiling his dear pants. Uruha was still emotional and furious about the whole thing that he suddenly bellowed _"I fucking love you too stupid!"_ while he pounded at my chest.

 

"I'll remind him, sure. Ok Niichan. Bye~"

 

"My dear Uruha.."

 

How I would never regret on the series of events that has happened to us. They were all precious to me.

 

"Are you done with your private little talk show?" An enquiry so close to my ear and an arm snaking on my waist diverted me from my thoughts.

 

"Was I too long gone?" I asked hopeful.

 

"Yes, quite. Niichan called and reminded us of your niece's birthday."

 

"Are you mad?" I asked further. But I don't think he is. Uruha's been on a good mood lately.

 

"6 years we've been together Yuu and you always do those monologues of yours, suddenly spacing out. Why do you think I don't mind?" He asked back resting his chin on my shoulder.

 

"Because I'm _superbly_ handsome?" Uruha chuckled and played with my hair finding it amusing all of a sudden.

 

"That and because I know it's always me you think of." he answered dreamily. You see! I told you he's a diva wanting all the attention.

 

"Oh? How did you know that? I could be thinking of the female host of the fishing channel I'm watching recently." I countered, a funny feeling creeping on me abruptly.

 

"Stupid. You've been calling my name all the time you do your monologues how would I not know it was me?" The ducky straighten his back proudly.

 

"I was caught then?" I smiled sheepishly to which Uruha's smile widen as he tackled me to bed.

 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with my whispering of sweet-nothings on Uruha's ears which he giggles to delightfully, soft laughters, his creamy right thigh wound to my waist, his leg dangling on mid-air, Uruha playing with my hair, again.

 

"You seem to like my hair a lot." I stated.

 

"Oh yes, especially how it dances with the wind." Wow. I never thought he pays that much detail on me.

 

"I love your hair during open lives like that of Kishidan Banpaku in 2014, so styled yet unstyled, so carefree, so fresh, so much Yuu. It makes me want to keep you from the eyes of the world. If I'd be given a chance I'll take you to a remote island and we'll live there until we're grey and old and you can't remember my name anymore and you'll be grumpy as hell but I would still love you though. I'll make bad coffees in the morning and you'll play your guitar by the shore on sunsets."

 

I never pegged Uruha to be this imaginative but what a sweet thought. I would want to do that too. But I'll always remember your name Uruha. I would never forget how that name crawls to fit in your skin. And all coffees ain't so bad as long as I have you my dear, my love, my everything.

 

"I love you Yuu."

"And I love you. Always, all ways."

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey~ it's my birthday! And I thought I could make this fluff thing over here. So sweet it will make you teeth rot. Nope! Just kidding. Peace!♥


End file.
